Princess Amore
|temptitle = Statue |temp = FIENDship is Magic issue 1 Statue Amore.png |tempcaption = Princess Amore as a black crystal statue |kind = Crystal & Unicorn |sex = Female |occupation = Ruler of the Crystal Empire (formerly) |eyes = Brilliant amber |mane = Gradient of brilliant raspberry to moderate cobalt blue |coat = Very pale vermilion |cutie mark = (FIENDship is Magic Issue #1) Crystalline heart (The Journal of the Two Sisters) |relatives = Princess Cadance (distant relative) |headercolor = #FDD8C8 |headerfontcolor = #F14F88}} Princess Amore is a female unicorn Crystal Pony who appears in the IDW comics' and is mentioned in Little, Brown and Company's The Journal of the Two Sisters. She was the first "Crystal Princess" and ruler of the Crystal Empire before the rise of King Sombra. Development Princess Amore is stated by Amy Keating Rogers to be "a very distant relative" of Princess Cadance and by Jeremy Whitley not to be "dead dead" at the end of FIENDship is Magic Issue 1 (Whitley "had always intended for her to be not explicitly dead, but Hasbro asked for clarity"). Depiction in the series Princess Amore is briefly mentioned in the season three episode The Crystal Empire - Part 1. In the book titled History of the Crystal Empire, it is said that she established the tradition of the Crystal Faire. Amore is not referred to by name in the episode, and the book refers to her as the Crystal Empire's "first queen." Depiction in the comics Princess Amore makes a more prominent appearance in King Sombra's origin story in . When a young Sombra and his friend Radiant Hope see visions of their futures in the Crystal Heart, Amore appears before them. She senses Sombra's fears about his future and tells him that he has the power to change it. Many years later, when a matured Sombra embraces his dark destiny and steals the Crystal Heart, Amore appears before him again. Having known of his true nature all along, Amore tells him it's not too late to choose his own destiny. Sombra, enraged that Amore knowingly caused him years of pain with the tradition of the Crystal Faire, turns her into a black crystal statue, shatters her into pieces, and scatters her pieces across the world. Other depictions Princess Amore is mentioned in The Journal of the Two Sisters by Little, Brown and Company. In Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's journal entries, it is stated that, since a young age, Amore was always full of love and felt an immediate connection to the Crystal Heart. When she projected her positive energy into the Heart and it spread over what would later become the Crystal Empire, she received her cutie mark—a crystalline heart—and was crowned princess. Later in life, Princess Amore would become a close acquaintance of Celestia and Luna. When the Crystal Heart is stolen by a dragon, Amore entrusts Celestia and Luna with the Heart's recovery while she alone keeps the spirits of the Crystal Ponies up with her love. When the Heart is returned, the rejuvenated Crystal Ponies celebrate their very first Crystal Faire. Quotes }} }} }} }} }} References Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Supporting characters Category:Royalty Category:Parental figures